


Cover Art for ARCHITECTURE

by aireagoir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Nude Modeling, Photography, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireagoir/pseuds/aireagoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debwalsh created a lovely story for Big Bang 2016 but the assigned artist couldn't follow through. I enjoyed the story and wanted the writer to have something visual to introduce the work, so this is my concept for a cover. The story has lots of great moments but I especially admired debwalsh's description of a photo shoot, that inspired this cover. It was a pleasure to participate in Big Bang 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for ARCHITECTURE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Architecture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166042) by [debwalsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh). 




End file.
